Criminal Love
by Natsuko Kazumi
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, namja buta yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan, bertemu dengan Kris si buronan polisi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao? WARNING! BOYXBOY! YAOI! KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

Title : Criminal Love

Author : Zero Black

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, dan lain-lain

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan/Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Disclaimer : Tao dan Kris milik Tuhan dan keluaganya. Cerita ini asi milik **ZERO BLACK**

Summary : Huang Zi Tao, namja buta yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan, bertemu dengan Kris si buronan polisi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao? **WARNING! BOYXBOY! YAOI! KRISTAO**

**WARNING!**

**CERITA ABAL, AUTHOR NEWBIE, CERITA GA NYAMBUNG, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPOS! YAOI! BOYXBOY!**

**MAAF KALO ADA KESAMAAN CERITA TAPI CERITA INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN ZERO SENDIRI! NO COPAS!**

**TEASER**

"Ya! Kau buta apa! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

.

.

.

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao."

.

.

.

"Gege... Tao mau main."

.

.

.

"HUAAAAA! GEGEEEE! SAKIT SEKALIIII!"

.

.

.

"Gege berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tao lagi?"

"Iya, gege berjanji."

.

.

.

"Gege, suara apa itu?"

"Shh..."

"Gege, Tao takut..."

.

.

.

_BRAK... PRANG!_

"GEGE! GEGE JANGAN TINGGALKAN TAO! GEGE DIMANA?!"

.

.

.

"Tao, aku mendapatkan donor mata untukmu..."

.

.

.

"Saat aku membuka mata nanti, aku sangat berharap yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah Yifan ge..."

.

.

.

"Mana Yifan ge?"

.

.

.

"AKU AKAN MENCARI YIFAN GE!"

.

.

.

"Y... Yifan ge...?"

"Tao-ah..."

.

.

.

_DOR!_

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal Love

Cast :

Kris EXO M

Tao EXO M

Genre : hurt/comfort/angst

Summary : Huang Zi Tao, namja buta yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan, bertemu dengan Kris si buronan polisi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao? **WARNING! BoyxBoy! Yaoi! Kristao**

Gelap. Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Huang Zi Tao, namja bermata panda yang divonis buta karna kecelakaan 12 tahun lalu. Begitu pilu. Tao yang biasanya ceria kini menjadi lebih murung. Kebahagiaannya sudah dirampas bersama pengelihatannya oleh kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, sehingga dia harus tinggal di Panti Asuhan di pinggiran kota Qiangdo.

Tao berjalan sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat panjangnya sepanjang jalan. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara jerit tawa anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya. Tao tersenyum miris. Sungguh, Tao sangat ingin seperti anak-anak itu. Walaupun mereka tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi –sama sepertinya– tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa melihat.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tongkatnya, tangan Tao bergerak kesana kemari untuk menemukan dinding. Setelah dinding dapat dicapainya, dia berjalan mengikuti alur dinding, lalu setelah merasakan pintu, Tao berjalan keluar.

Tao kembali mengetuk-ngetukan tongkatnya. Dia berjalan melewati anak-anak bocah yang sedang bermain petak umpet di halaman panti. Tao berjalan berhati-hati, agar tidak menabrak tong sampah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Seorang bocah–menurut Tao– mendekatinya.

"_Gege_, aku bantu jalan ya?" bocah itu–Sehun, namanya– membimbing Tao berjalan. Tao tersenyum.

"Ne, Sehun. Bawa gege ke taman depan Panti Asuhan ya..." ucap Tao. Sehun mengangguk, walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Tao, tapi Tao bisa merasakannya. Rambut blonde Sehun bergerak-gerak di tangannya. Membuat Tao geli.

Sehun mengantar Tao sampai di bangku taman, tempat kesukaan Tao. Entah kenapa, Tao selalu merasa nyaman disini. Setelah Tao berterima-kasih, Sehun langsung pergi. Sekarang, tinggal Tao sendirian di taman itu. Taman itu memang kecil–tidak terlalu besar, sedang. Tao selalu mengunjungi taman ini setiap sore. Tao suka udaranya, masih segar, tidak seperti di kota tempat Tao tinggal dulu–Beijing.

Tao merasa ingin berjalan. Diambilnya tongkat panjangnya, lalu dia berjalan mengitari taman. Tao sedikit hafal dengan taman ini. Dia biasa berputar-putar taman sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tongkatnya. Dia merasakan angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Menerbangkan rambut-rambut hitam nan indahnya. Tao tersenyum. Seandainya dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri, mungkin Tao akan naksir pada dirinya sendiri–Oh, ini terlalu narsis. Tao terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan dirinya berpacaran dengan dirinya sendiri. Itu menjijikan, pikirnya.

Tao terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba dia menabrak _sesuatu_ yang lebar, besar dan tinggi. _Punggung orang._

Tao terjatuh dengan pantatnya yang mencium tanah duluan. Tao meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Orang yang dia tabrak berbalik kebelakang. Lalu menatap Tao dengan tajam–tapi tidak dapat dilihat oleh Tao.

"Ya! Kau buta apa! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentak orang itu. Tao tersentak. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia dibentak dengan sebutan 'buta'. Tao memang buta, tapi Tao tidak suka dikatakan buta.

Tubuh Tao bergetar. Air matanya tumpah. Tao terisak sambil mencengkram erat tongkatnya. Orang yang tadi ditabraknya kaget melihat Tao menangis.

"H-Hey... er... Maafkan aku... jangan menangis, ne?" orang tadi terus mengatakan 'jangan menangis' dan 'maafkan aku'. Tapi Tao tetap menangis. Malah tangisnya semakin pecah. Orang itu kehilangan akal. Saat melihat kedai es krim diujung taman, orang itu tersenyum.

"Hey, aku akan memberikanmu es krim. Tapi jangan nangis, ya?" Tao langsung diam. Tao sangat menyukai es krim. Dia tersenyum, mengangguk. Lalu Tao mengambil tongkatnya dan berdiri.

"Ayo! Aku mau es krim!" orang yang tadi ditabrak Tao hanya tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tangan Tao sambil berjalan ke arah kedai es krim. Tao tersentak saat orang tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tao merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya. Seperti rasa senang, bahagia, dan... cinta? Tidak, Tao tidak pernah merasakan cinta lagi semenjak dia tidak bisa melihat lagi. Walaupun banyak orang-orang yang mencintainya–menyayanginya– di panti, tapi Tao tidak merasakan cinta juga. Bukan berarti dia membenci orang-orang di panti, hanya saja, dia tidak terlalu percaya kepada mereka. Tao terlalu takut. Dia tidak ingin orang yang disayanginya berakhir tragis seperti orang tuanya.

Orang yang ditabrak Tao bingung melihat Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam, melamun. Orang itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Tao, tapi Tao tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Hey," Panggilnya. Tapi Tao tetap tidak bergeming. Tao masih melamun. Lalu orang itu mengguncang tubuh Tao, dan Tao kembali ke alamnya.

"Ah... Ya? Maaf aku melamun." Ucap Tao. Orang tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa?" tanya orang itu. Tao mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di dagu, seperti berfikir.

"Vanilla." Jawab Tao. Orang itu mengangguk, lalu memesankan es krim Vanilla untuk Tao.

Setelah menunggu, orang itu memberikan uang, lalu mengambil es krim dan memberikannya kepada Tao. Dengan hati-hati Tao mengambil es krim itu dan berterima kasih.

Tao dan orang yang tadi ditabraknya–dan sekarang membelikannya es krim– hanya terdiam sambil memakan es krim mereka. Tao tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya penuh dengan es krim yang nyasar–tidak masuk mulutnya.

Orang itu tersenyum, lalu mebersihkan noda es krim di mulut Tao dengan jempolnya. Tao terdiam. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Seperti habis lari maraton.

"Kau makan belepotan sekali. Ah, iya, siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu.

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao." Jawab Tao sekenanya. Dia kembali menjilati es krim yang sedari belum habis. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Aku Yifan." Jawab orang itu–Yifan. Tao tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus. Umurmu berapa?" tanya Tao.

"25 tahun. Kau?" Yifan bertanya balik sambil menatap Tao yang sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Hm... 20... berarti Tao harus memanggilmu Yifan gege. Tapi itu terlalu panjang. Bagaimana kalau Yifan ge saja?" tanya Tao cerewet. Yifan terkekeh sambil mencubiti pipi Tao. Tao hanya mem_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Ah iya, gege harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi Tao~" Yifan tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepukan punggung Tao dua kali. Setelah itu Yifan pergi entah kemana. Sekarang Tao merasa sendiri _lagi_. Padahal tadi dia sudah senang, ada yang menemaninya, Yifan ge. Sayangnya dia pergi. Tao berdiri, lalu mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat panjangnya, berjalan kembali ke panti.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah–yang tidak pantas disebut rumah sepertinya– dengan suasana gelap di depannya. Yifan membuka pintu rumah itu. Terdengar suara _krit_ dari pintu tersebut. Menandakan bahwa pintu itu jarang di buka dan jarang dirawat.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Suasana yang mencekam membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Yifan terus mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sebuah pintu yang mungkin juga sama tidak terawatnya dengan pintu yang depan. Yifan mendorong pintu itu.

Di dalam ruangan, seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh gempal dengan setelan jas tengah menunggu Yifan sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Duduk, Yifan." Kata bapak itu. Yifan menurut. Dia duduk di depan bapak itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Yifan melemparkan sekarung penuh berisi uang dan emas ke depan sang bapak tadi. Bapak itu tersenyum. Dibukanya karung itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Uang dengan jumlah besar–sepertinya– dan juga emas batangan yang banyak. Yifan hanya terdiam. Melihat bapak itu dengan mengeluarkan uang dan emas tadi seperti anak kecil baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Oke, Yifan... oh maksudku Kris," bapak itu menatap Yifan dengan wajah datarnya. Kris adalah nama panggilan Yifan. Bisa dibilang, nama _kriminal-_nya. Yifan menatap bapak itu sekali lagi. Seperti bertanya, _ada apa?_

"Kerjamu bagus hari ini. Dua hari lagi datanglah kesini dan aku akan memberimu _sesuatu_ untuk di rampok lagi. Jangan lupa Kris. Dan juga, jangan sampai ketauan polisi lagi. Mengerti?" kata bapak itu. Kris mengangguk, lalu melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah itu

Keesokan harinya, Tao kembali pergi ke taman depan pantinya. Dia kembali duduk di bangku yang sama. Bersama tongkatnya. Entah kenapa, Tao tiba-tiba teringat Yifan. Dari saat Yifan membentaknya, hingga Yifan mengelap noda es krim di bibirnya... _Blush. _Tao yakin, pipinya merona parah sekarang. Tao tersenyum sendiri sambil menampar-nampar pipinya pelan.

_Puk..._

Tao merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Tao tidak tahu itu tangan siapa, tetapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa tangan itu sangat besar dan jarinya panjang. Kepala Tao bergerak kesana kemari. Tao bingung. Siapa yang menyentuh bahunya?

"Hei..." sapa orang itu. Tao tersentak. Dia tau suara ini. Suara orang yang kemarin ditabraknya, suara Yifan! Tao tersenyum. Yifan duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Yifan ge..." ucap Tao. Yifan tersenyum, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Tao. Tao merasakan pipinya panas lagi. Yifan yang melihat pipi Tao merona hanya terkekeh. Dia kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Tao.

"Yifan geee~" Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Yifan berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambut Tao. Tapi tangannya beralih pada pipi Tao. "Aaa~ Kawaii!" kata Yifan. Tao merasa asing dengan kata itu. Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu bahasa apa ge? Artinya apa?" tanya Tao. Yifan kembali tersenyum. "Itu bahasa Jepang. Artinya lucu~" kata Yifan. Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

Yifan memperhatikan Tao. Dilihatnya bibir tipis berwarna _peach _itu yang pernah disentuhnya. Mata Yifan menusuri pahatan indah yang dibuat Tuhan ini. Yifan tersenyum. Ditatapnya mata Tao yang mempunyai lingkar hitam di pinggirnya. Seperti panda, pikir Yifan. Yifan kembali teringat mata Tao kemarin saat Yifan membentaknya. Mata panda indahnya memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata yang banyak. Yifan merasa sangat bersalah. Yifan membandingkan mata Tao saat menangis dan mata Tao yang berbinar saat Yifan membelikan es krim untuknya. Sungguh, entah kenapa saat mata Tao berbinar Tao menjadi lebih mirip panda asli.

"Um... Yifan ge? Gege mendengar Tao tidak?" tangan Tao bergerak-gerak untuk mencari tangan Yifan. Setelah mendapatkannya, ditariknya tangan itu.

"Eh..? Maaf Gege melamun, Tao." Yifan kembali pada kesadarannya. Ditatapnya Tao yang kini memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Begitu imut dan Yifan menyukai itu. Yifan terkekeh.

"Gege... Tao mau main." Ucap Tao. Tao tersenyum sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Yifan mencubit hidung Tao pelan. "Aniyo, gege tidak mau." Goda Yifan. Tao kembali memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti lebih maju daripada yang tadi. Yifan merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Seakan ingin meledak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita main ayunan." Yifan menggandeng tangan Tao. Tao menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati ayunan. Tao terus menunduk sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Pipinya memerah. Entah itu karna genggaman Yifan atau karna teriknya matahari hari ini.

Yifan memposisikan Tao untuk duduk di ayunan. Dengan ragu, Tao meraba-raba ayunan didepannya. Lalu duduk diatasnya. "Pegangan, aku akan mendorongmu." Kata Yifan. Tao menurutinya. Dipegangnya pegangan ayunan disampingnya. Yifan mendorong ayunan itu pelan. Tao bisa merasakan angin menyentuh mukanya dengan lembut. Tao menutup matanya.

Yifan terus mendorong ayunan itu agak kencang. Tao merapatkan pegangannya. "Gege! Lebih cepat lagi!" Tao merasa senang kali ini. Tao terus meminta Yifan untuk mendorong lebih kencang. Dan Yifan menurutinya. Tiba-tiba...

_BRUK!_

"HUAAAAA! GEGEEEE! SAKIT SEKALIIII!" Tao berteriak kencang sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Yifan yang kaget segera menggendong Tao dan mendudukannya di bangku taman.

"T... Tao... gege minta maaf..." Yifan melihat darah yang mengalir dari lutut Tao. Tao memegangi lututnya yang berdarah sambil menangis histeris. Tao meremas tangan Yifan dengan kuat. Yifan meringis.

"GEGEEEEE! Hiks..." Tao terus menangis. Yifan bingung harus berbuat apa. Pengunjung taman lainnya hanya menatap Tao dan Yifan dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut blonde mendekati mereka sambil membawa obat ditangannya.

"Tao ge!" teriak anak itu. Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. "Sehun! Bantu gege! Hiks..." Sehun mengangguk sambil membuka obat yang tadi dibawanya. Yifan mengambil obat itu. "Biar aku saja." Kata Yifan.

Yifan mengobati lutut Tao dengan hati-hati. Tao masih terisak sambil memegangi lututnya. Sehun hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan curiga. Sehun merasa Yifan bukanlah orang baik. Yifan seperti buronan yang ada di gambar yang ditempel di tiang listrik depan Panti Asuhannya.

Yifan merasa diperhatikan lalu menatap Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yifan berusaha selembut mungkin. Yifan tidak menyukai Sehun. Sehun itu mengganggunya. Ingin sekali Yifan mengusir Sehun. Tapi apa daya. Lagi pula dia telah membantunya –setidaknya begitu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menempelkan plester di luka Tao. Tao sedikit meringis. Tapi dia merasakan hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan Sehun dan Yifan. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka ketika Sehun selesai dengan plesternya.

"Aku pulang ge. Jangan pulang malam-malam ya. Hati-hati." Pamit Sehun. Tao tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Yifan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ge... gege tidak pulang?" Tanya Tao. Yifan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hm... sepertinya sudah mau malam. Aku akan mengantarmu." Yifan menggandeng tangan Tao menuju Panti Asuhannya. Tao berterima kasih lalu melambaikan tangannya. Lalu Yifan pergi.

Tao merapikan rambutnya. Sebenarnya rambutnya sudah rapi. Hanya saja dia merasa bahwa rambutnya sangat berantakan. Tao ingin tampan di kencannya bersama Yifan hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan kencan. Yifan kemarin mengatakan bahwa dia akan megajak Tao ke festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan di alun-alun kota. Tapi Tao menganggapnya sebagai kencan. Tao tersenyum. Lalu mengambil tongkatnya dan kembali mengetuk-ngetukannya.

Yifan sudah menunggu diluar. Dia menunggu Tao berdandan. Tapi sekarang Tao sudah keluar dengan dandanannya yang membuat Tao semakin cantik. Ya, cantik. Menurut Yifan Tao itu cantik dan lucu. Bukan tampan. Yifan menatap Tao, lalu tersenyum. Digenggamya tangan Tao.

"Siap?" tanya Yifan. Tao mengangguk lucu. Mereka berdua pun jalan beriringan ke arah tempat festival.

.

.

.

Alun-alun kota sangat ramai malam ini. Festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan hari ini sangat menarik. Lampion-lampion khas China terpajang di kanan dan kiri. Orang-orang berlalu lalang entah itu dengan pasangannya, atau keluarganya. Kebanyakan orang memakai baju khas China. Tidak terkecuali Yifan dan Tao. Yifan terlihat seperti pangeran kerajaan yang gagah berani. Sedangkan Tao terlihat begitu lucu dengan bajunya yang kebesaran.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi alun-alun. Sesekali mereka berhenti di suatu kios, membeli beberapa barang, lalu pergi lagi. Yifan menceritakan semua yang ada di festival ini. Tao mendengarnya dengan antusias. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke festival.

"Tao, disana ada boneka panda! Kau mau?" tanya Yifan. Tao mendengar kata 'panda' langsung tertarik. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Mau ge!" teriak Tao senang. Yifan mengajak Tao kearah kios yang menjual boneka panda yang sangat besar. Setelah Yifan membayarnya, Yifan memberikannya kepada Tao. Tao mengelus-elus boneka pandanya. Berusaha mengenali bentuknya. Dipeluknya boneka itu erat-erat. Yifan terkekeh.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yifan. Tao mengangguk lucu. "Namanya siapa?" tanya Yifan. Tao terlihat berfikir dengan dahinya yang mengerut dan juga bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau Zifan?" tanya Tao sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Yifan tersenyum. "Baiklah... kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Ya?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Oke, aku berjanji!" kata Tao.

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar. Hari ini Yifan tidak datang seperti biasanya. Tao merasa Yifan sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi –oke ini berlebihan, tapi memang Tao merasa seperti itu. Yifan biasanya lebih dulu ada di taman sebelum Tao. Tapi hari ini bahkan sepertinya sudah satu jam Tao menunggu, tapi Yifan belum datang.

Tao kembali menghela nafasnya entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya, tapi Tao tidak peduli. Dipeluknya Zifan –boneka panda yang kemarin Yifan belikan- dengan kasih sayang. Tao berharap Zifan yang sedang dipeluknya sekarang adalah Yifan. Tao ingin sekali memeluk Yifan seerat ini. Tao ingin Yifan selalu ada disisinya. Menjaganya, menemaninya, membantunya... tapi entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali. Tao mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Yifan. Tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu didepan Yifan. Tao ingin menunggu sampai Yifan sendiri yang berkata kepadanya bahwa dia menyukainya. Tao ingin seperti itu.

Dihentakkannya kakinya ke atas tanah dengan kasar. Bibir Tao sekarang lebih maju dari pada tokoh burung dalam game flappy bird. Tao tidak sabar. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja. Tao terisak. Tao kembali teringat kata-kata Yifan semalam sehabis festival.

_Yifan mengantarkan Tao sampai depan Panti Asuhan. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang. Lalu mengusap-ngusap nya. _

"_Jika beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak datang. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ada pekerjaan."_

Tao merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi sepenuhnya bukan karna Yifan tidak datang hari ini. Tao merasa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yifan. Sekalipun Tao mengusir perasaan negatifnya, tetapi perasaan itu tetap muncul. Membuat Tao cemas, gelisah, dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Yifan-_nya_.

_Brak! Prang! Duagh!_

Seorang pria jangkung tersungkur ke jalanan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ditatapnya kelompok orang didepannya dengan tatapan benci. Dia kembali berdiri. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, dipukulnya orang yang berada tepat didepannya. Orang yang disebelahnya berusaha memukul, tapi pria itu berhasil menangkisnya dan menjatuhkan lawannya. Satu persatu lawannya berhasil dilumpuhkan, lalu pria itu pergi sambil membawa barang rampokannya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil polisi mendekat.

"Sial..." umpatnya. Pria itu berlari sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi demi keselamatannya. Setelah dia mendapatkannya,pria itu langsung bersembunyi disana. Beberapa polisi merasa kehilangan jejaknya, lalu kembali ke tempat dimana lawan-lawannya berada. Pria itu menyeringai. Dengan perlahan-lahan, pria itu berjalan kerumahnya. Tidak, kerumah bosnya. Pria itu kembali menyeringai.

"Aku mendapatkan hasil yang banyak. Semoga aku bisa membelikan tiket ke kebun binatang untuk Tao."

Esoknya, Tao kembali menunggu Yifan. Tapi kali ini dia tidak membawa Zifan. Dia takut Zifan kebasahan karna sebelumnya Tao sudah mendengar suara petir. Tao kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sudah lama sekali Tao menunggu Yifan. Tapi Yifan tidak kembali. Tao sangat merindukan Yifan sekarang. Tao rindu suara berat Yifan. Tangan Yifan yang selalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Badan tegap Yifan yang biasa Tao jadikan senderan. Tao merindukan semuanya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Yifan. Ya, semuanya.

_Tik... tik..._

Tao merasakan titik-titik air hujan mulai turun sekarang. Tao berusaha mencari tongkatnya. Tetapi Tao tidak menemukannya. Tao mulai ketakutan saat petir saling menyambar. Tao memeluk erat sweater yang dipakainya. Tao ketakutan dan kedinginan. Dia berusaha berdiri. Tapi setelah itu petir yang sangat kencang menyambar disertai hujan yang sangat lebat. Tao menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi setelah itu Tao tidak merasakan air hujan membasahi dirinya. Tetapi suara hujan yang sangat kencang dan suara petir tetap ada. _Apa hujannya sudah reda? _Pikirnya.

"Tao!" suara itu. Tao tercengang. Tubuhnya menegang. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

"Y... Yifan ge..." lirih Tao. Tao merasa sangat senang sekarang. Tapi dia juga merasa kesal karna Yifan membuat dia menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yifan. Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

_Greb..._

Tao merasakan detak jantung Yifan sekarang. Tao baru sadar, Yifan memeluknya. Sebelah tangan Yifan memeluk Tao erat, sedangkan satunya lagi memegangi payung yang menyelamatkan mereka dari hujan. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke Panti." Kata Yifan.

"Gege... kenapa gege pergi kemarin?" tanya Tao.

"Gege tidak kemana-mana. Gege kerja, Tao." Jawab Yifan

"Gege, Tao takut sendiri. Kenapa Gege meningalkan Tao?"

"Baiklah, gege tidak akan meninggalkan Tao lagi."

"Gege berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tao lagi?" tanya Tao

"Iya, gege berjanji." Janji Yifan.

Setelah itu mereka saling tersenyum hangat. Yifan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Tao. Tao bisa merasakan nafas Yifan sekarang. Dengan refleks, Tao menutup matanya ketika Yifan lebih mendekatinya lagi. Yifan mendekatkan kepalanya lagi.

3 cm...

2cm...

1 cm...

_Cup_

Ciuman singkat mendarat tepat di bibir _peach _Tao. Tao merasakan dadanya berdesir hebat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Tao merasa sangat senang sekarang. Ingin sekali dia melompat kegirangan, tapi Tao tau tempat. Dan sekarang hawa canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Tao-ah... Wo..." belum sempat Yifan melanjutkan kalimatnya, suara mobil polisi terdengar mendekat. Yifan segera melempar payungnya, lalu menarik tangan Tao sambil berlari.

"G... gege!" Tao kaget. Tao hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Yifan yang menarik kencang tangannya. Tao merasa tangannya sakit sekarang. Dan pasti akan merah karna Yifan menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Tao tetap berlari mengikuti Yifan walaupun dia sudah lelah. Tapi suara sirine polisi itu terdengar lebih dekat. Semakin Tao berlari, suara sirine polisi dibelakangnya semakin dekat.

_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? _

Yifan menarik Tao kesebuah gang yang gelap dan sempit sambil terus berlari. Beberapa kali dia tersandung tetapi dia terus berlari sampai Yifan merasa tangan Tao sudah tidak lagi digenggamnya.

"T... Tao!" Yifan berbalik dan melihat Tao tersungkur di jalan sambil meringis kesakitan. Yifan berlari kearah Tao. Tidak peduli polisi kembali menemukannya. Yifan menggendong Tao dipunggungnya dan kembali berlari. Tapi polisi itu semakin dekat. Yifan merasa pasrah sekarang. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Ditambah Tao yang berada dipunggungnya, menangis sambil memeluk erat leher Yifan.

Tapi Yifan tidak menyerah sampai disitu saja, Yifan kembali berlari sekuat tenaganya. Yifan berbelok dari gang yang satu ke gang yang lainnya, setelah merasa aman, diturunkannya Tao dan Yifan langsung memeluknya.

Suara derap langkah kaki dan suara teriakan yang tidak jelas membuat nyali Yifan semakin ciut. Yifan ingin berlari lagi. Tapi dia sadar Tao bersamanya. Dia tidak mungkin membawa lari Tao yang jelas-jelas kakinya terkilir. Dia juga tidak mungkin menggendong Tao dipunggungnya selama ia berlari. Bisa-bisa Yifan pingsan setelah itu. Apalagi meninggalkan Tao disini sendirian. Bisa jadi Tao yang dibawa ke penjara, bukan dirinya.

Yifan merasakan suara derap langkah itu semakin dekat. Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

"Gege, suara apa itu?" Tao ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak tau dia berada dimana. Tapi setidaknya dia disini bersama Yifan-_nya_. Jadi Tao tidak terlalu merasa takut.

"Shh..." Yifan menempelkan jarinya di mulut Tao. Menyuruh Tao untuk diam.

"Gege, Tao takut..." tubuh Tao bergetar. Isak tangis Tao terdengar. Yifan kembali memeluk Tao dengan erat. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan untuk Tao. Tapi...

_BRAK! PRANG!_

"ITU BURONANNYA!" Yifan tersentak mendengar suara itu. Yifan berusaha berdiri tapi Tao menghalanginya. Tao kembali menangis ketika mendengar suara tembakan.

_DOR!_

"AH!" Tao menangis keras sekarang. Tao merasakan Yifan menggenggam tangannya erat. Tapi Yifan seperti ditarik oleh orang lain. Yifan berusaha menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Tao menangis sambil menarik tangan Yifan. Berusaha memeluk Yifan, tapi apa daya, Yifan kembali ditarik oleh polisi itu. Tao pasrah sekarang. Tangan Yifan perlahan terlepas dari genggaman Tao.

"GEGE! GEGE JANGAN TINGGALKAN TAO! GEGE DIMANA?!" Tao berteriak sambil meraba-raba keseluruh arah. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Yifan. Tao berusaha berlari, tapi kakinya kembali sakit. Tao meringis. Suara Yifan yang berteriak sambil meraung-raung melawan kerasnya suara hujan. Tao kembali berteriak. Mencari Yifan-_nya _yang kini diseret oleh para polisi.

"TAO! TAO! TAO! GEGE MENCINTAIMU... GEGE SAYANG PADAMU TAO! WO AI NI..." setelah itu hening. Tidak ada suara lagi. Hanya suara hujan yang lebat yang menjadi latar belakang Tao. Tao menangis lagi. Tapi air matanya tersamarkan dengan air hujan. Tao terduduk. Dia merasa sangat kehilangan Yifannya. Tao tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Yifan. Tapi dia sempat mendengar kata 'buronan'. Siapa buronan itu? Apa Yifan adalah buronan? Tidak! Yifan itu orang baik! Tao tidak pernah dijahati oleh Yifan. Yifan selalu baik padanya. Tao kembali menangis. Berteriak melawan suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu Yifan ge... Wo ai ni..."

"Tao... ayo makan. Sudah seminggu ini kau jarang makan. Kau jadi kurus Tao..." seorang ibu berusia 40-an itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao. Tatapan Tao kosong dan tubuhnya kurus. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Ibu itu menangis. Melihat Tao yang seperti ini, dia menjadi merasa gagal. Dia sudah membesarkan Tao dari dia berumur 8 tahun sampai sekarang. Tao yang seperti ini, sama seperti Tao ketika dia pertama kali di Panti Asuhan ini. Ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Dan sekarang Yifan-nya yang pergi. Ibu itu –Bibi Yue- mengusap-usap puncak kepala Tao. Tao tetap tidak bergeming.

"Tao, aku mendapatkan donor mata untukmu..." ucap Bibi Yue. Tao sedikit bergerak. Ditatapnya Bibi Yue. "Be... benarkah?" tanya Tao. Bibi Yue mengangguk. Senang dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Tao. Tao tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama dia menginginkan mata. Akhirnya Tao akan melihat dunia lagi. Dunia yang selama ini tidak dapat dilihatnya. Dunia yang sekarang Tao lihat hanya hitam. Dan nanti, Tao akan melihat dunia yang berwarna lagi! Tao terseyum senang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Yifan. bagaimana Yifan sekarang? Bagaimana muka Yifan yang asli? Dan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi seminggu lalu? Tao ingin menanyakan semuanya. Tapi Tao tidak tau harus bertanya kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Tao sedang menunggu dokter sekarang. Hari ini adalah hari operasinya. Tao merasa gugup. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia. Melihat warna-warna, dan melihat... Yifan...

Tao tersenyum miris. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang Yifan dimana. Ketika dia bertanya pada Sehun, Sehun hanya berkata "Aku tidak tau ge. Tapi, Yifan yang kau sebut itu memang buronan." Dan Tao tidak percaya itu. Tao terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yifan bukanlah buronan dan Yifan adalah orang yang baik. Tapi suara sirine mobil polisi dan suara tembakan itu membuktikan bahwa Yifan memang buronan. Dan kata-kata terakhir Yifan yang membuat Tao semakin sedih... Yifan mencintainya. Ya, mencintainya. Tao membenci ini. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Yifan? kenapa dia harus mencintai Yifan? Harusnya dia tidak mencintai Yifan! semua orang yang dicintainya pasti meninggalkannya.

Tao sungguh menyesal. Jika bisa, ia ingin memutar balikkan waktu. Ke saat dirinya kecelakaan. Saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Kenapa Tao tidak mati saja saat itu?! Kenapa Tuhan harus mengambil orang tuanya?! Kenapa tidak dirinya saja?! Tao menangis. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tao, kita ke ruang operasi ya..." kata suster itu. Tao mengangguk. Membiarkan sang suster membawanya ke ruang operasi.

Ketika di lorong, Tao bertemu Bibi Yue, Sehun, dan anak-anak panti lainnya. Mereka menyemangati Tao dan berdo'a semoga operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Tao tersenyum. Air matanya tumpah.

"Saat aku membuka mata nanti, aku sangat berharap yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah Yifan ge..."

"Nah Tao, kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang. Buka pelan-pelan ya." Kata dokter. Tao masih memejamkan matanya. Dia membayangkan Yifan yang akan tersenyum di depannya. Memeluknya dengan tangannya yang berisi.

Perlahan Tao membuka matanya. Tapi, tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Yang berada di depannya hanyalah sang dokter, Bibi Yue, dan Sehun. Semuanya tersenyum senang. Tapi tidak dengan Tao. Tao terdiam. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang bukan dokter, bukan Bibi Yue, dan juga bukan Sehun. Tao ingin Yifan! Tao ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yifan. Yifan yang selalu menemaninya setiap sore. Yifan yang selalu membelai halus rambut hitamnya. Yifan yang selalu membelikannya es krim. Yifan yang selalu memeluknya dikala ia kedinginan.

"Mana Yifan ge?" tanya Tao sedih. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Dicengkramnya kasur rumah sakit tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya. "Hiks... Yifan ge..."

"AKU AKAN MENCARI YIFAN GE!"

Suara derap langkah menggema diseluruh lorong. Lorong yang gelap dan sunyi kini menjadi berisik dengan suara langkah kaki dan suara nafas pria yang berlari. Ditatapnya kebelakang, polisi itu masih mengejarnya. Dijalankan lagi kakinya yang panjang itu. menulusuri setiap lorong, sampai dia menemukan sebuah cahaya. Jalan keluar.

Pria itu menyeringai senang. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari penjara yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi. Hanya berdiam diri di sel-nya dan di awasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Semuanya itu membuatnya merasa terkekang. Dia tidak suka itu. Dia ingin bebas seperti orang lain. Tidak di penjara.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke jalanan yang ramai. Dipakainya topi yang telah lama ia siapkan untuk menutupi identitas dirinya. Dia berusaha berjalan sesantai mungkin walaupun jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Takut dikenali oleh orang lain.

Di tatapnya bangunan di kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya beberapa warna bangunan diganti. Dijalankannya kakinya melewati bangunan-bangunan itu. Begitu tenang sampai dia melihat seorang yang sepertinya pasien rumah sakit berlari sementara orang-orang di belakangnya mengejarnya.

Mungkin dia kabur dari rumah sakit? Terka Yifan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pasien itu. Setelah itu dia sadar... ITU TAO-NYA!

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Tao. Yifan tersenyum gembira. Tapi hal lain mengagetkannya dan membuatnya takut. Suara sirine mobil polisi

"Sial!" umpatnya. Yifan berusaha berlari mendekati Tao. Ditariknya tangan Tao lalu dia berlari menuju gang sempit di dekatnya. Tao kaget. Sebuah tangan yang besar menariknya hingga ke dalam gang sempit. Tao berusaha memberontak tapi dia merasa seperti mengenal genggaman ini.

Tao merasa semua ini seperti deja vu. Dia pernah merasa seperti ini. Ketika dirinya ditarik oleh seorang yang sangat dicintainya, Yifan. Ketika suara sirine polisi dan suara derap langkah kaki mengejar mereka. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya ketika suasana sudah sepi. Tidak ada lagi suara sirine polisi. Tidak ada lagi suara derap langkah kaki. Yifan menatap kebelakang. Tao-nya berdiri disana. Dengan mata yang merah, dan baju pasiennya.

"Y... Yifan ge...?" Tao menatap Yifan. Dilihatnya badan Yifan yang begitu sempurnya. Badannya tinggi dan berotot. Rambutnya blonde. Matanya yang tajam. Bibir tipisnya yang indah. Tao ingin menangis lagi rasanya. Bukan karna sedih, tapi merasa senang! Yifannya kini ada di depannya. Bersamanya. Berdua.

"Tao-ah..." lirih Yifan. Yifan menarik Tao kedalam dekapannya. Tao menangis disana. Yifan bisa merasakan bajunya basah. Tapi ia menghiraukannya. Masa bodoh, yang penting dia bisa bertemu Tao sekarang. Yifan juga ikut menangis. Mengeluarkan rasa rindunya yang teramat sangat.

_DOR!_

Tubuh Yifan terjatuh di tanah. Dengan darah yang keluar dari badannya. Tao tersentak. Ditatapnya tubuh Yifan dengan tidak percaya. "Y... Yifan ge..." Tao menggenggam tangan Yifan dengan kuat. Tao menangis.

_DOR!_

Suara itu kembali terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh Tao terjatuh tepat disebelah Yifan. Yifan mengelus rambut Tao. Lalu turun ke mata pandanya yang indah. Setelah itu ke pipi Tao yang kini merah terkena darah. Dan bibirnya yang berwarna _peach _itu. Yifan mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Tao. Diciumnya bibir _peach _itu sambil menggumamkan kata "Wo Ai Ni" berkali-kali.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuh mereka. Menatap mata lawannya satu sama lain. Menyalurkan cintanya kepada lawan mereka. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka mengatakan cinta bersama-sama.

"_Aku mencintai Yifan ge. Sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia buronan sekalipun. Cinta itu buta. Aku selalu mencintai Yifan ge walaupun dia orang jahat. Tapi dia baik padaku. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Dengan keterbatasanku aku mencintainya. Dan aku sangat senang sekarang kita berdua hidup di dunia yang abadi ini..."_ –Huang Zi Tao

"_Cinta tidak memandang fisik seseorang. Walaupun Tao buta, aku selalu mencintainya. Dia mencintai diriku yang seorang buronan polisi. Dia mencintaku dengan segala keterbatasannya. Dan sekarang aku sangat senang hidup bersama Tao di sini... disurga..." _–Wu Yi Fan


End file.
